The present invention relates to a color image forming sheet capable of affording a color image by the use of a simple means.
In the printing field, there are many methods to obtain an image of various color tones. One of them is to make some different printing plates corresponding to one original image and to form an image on a sheet by printing with the plates. In the case of color printing by the method, an original image is separated into three images of the three primary colors; three plates are prepared according to the three images; different primary-colored inks are applied on each of the three plates; and, each of the three plates is applied onto the same sheet, thereby to form an image of various color tones on the sheet.
According to the conventional method, it is necessary that a plate making or printing operation be performed a plural number of times in order to obtain a single color image. This is troublesome. In the case of manual printing, it takes time and labor three times as much as that required in the case of forming a monochromatic image, and if a printing apparatus is used, the apparatus is required to be three times larger in scale.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple color image forming apparatus capable of affording a color image by a single operation which is comparable to that in monochromatic printing.